Merry Little Christmas
by PhoenixJay27
Summary: This is a Ginny Hermione fic. No flames please. Hermione has a little surprise for Ginny. They're spending christmas at the Burrow. RR please!


A/N: Hey everyone this is my first fic, so don't be too harsh on me. Well u can I really don't care just don't send flames my way. This is a one shot Hermione/Ginny fic.  
  
Merry Little Christmas *Christmas Eve Night* at the Burrow year after the golden trio has graduated from Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione and Ginny apparated into the Burrow hand in hand everyone said hello as they sat down into the living room.  
  
"So" said the twins, "what have you two been up to. It took ya long enough to get here." they said with sly grins. "Nothing you blundering idiots keep your minds out of the gutter" said Ginny in a highly annoyed voice "I don't want to have to put up with that from you two right now. "Oh some ones got their panties in a twist" the twins taunted. "For your information we were getting a couple of last minute presents so bugger off" Said Hermione in a tone of indignation. "That's enough children. Must we bicker every time we're together?" said Mrs. Weasley. "So Hermione how's going being the new assistant transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts? "Oh it's brilliant. Of course I could ever replace Professor McGonagall but it's nice to be around Ginny more often." "All right enough chit chat peoples we're hungry" the twins hollered.  
  
So everyone sat down at the very lengthy table. Everyone at that table had someone they were with. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill with his wife Fleur, Charlie with a girl he met in Romania, Percy with his fiancé Penelope, Fred and George were with Parvati and Padma (which really surprised everyone with the age gap plus it confused the heck out of everyone since they couldn't tell who was who except for the two sets of twins themselves which in time became their own personal joke), Ron was with Lavender, Harry with Luna, and Ginny with Hermione. So in other words they had an extremely full house. The table was filled with excellent homemade foods made by Mrs. Weasley. Ham, lamb, tripe, turkey, chipolatas, mashed potatoes, gravy, yams, goulash, Yorkshire pudding, mince pies, Christmas cake, apple pie and plenty of butter beer to go around. (Hey I know it's a lot of food but for crying out loud there are 18 people).  
  
Now as you all know its tradition around here to go around the table and say what we're thankful for before we eat our holiday meal so we'll start with the oldest and go to the youngest that clear. Alright go on Bill, (a/n: and I'm not going to list out what everyone says because I think I'll bore you to death plus I'm lazy. So I'll just skip to what Gin and 'Mione say).  
  
Alright you're next Hermione. "Well" she says "I'm thankful that I can be with Ginny and have her by my side every moment to help me through all of life's obstacles that come my way. I'm glad she's able to put up with me because she's more that I could ever ask for in a girl. Always smiling, caring, loving, respecting and understanding who I am 'cause with out her I'm not sure I would still be here today if I weren't for her. This past year has been amazing. I love you Ginny, with all my heart." At the end of her speech Ginny was crying tears of joy.  
  
"Alright save it for your wedding vows. Ginny if you make a speech as long as that one we're going to kill you so hurry up we're starving." taunted the twins. Everyone laughed and grinned at this.  
  
"Okay here I go" said Ginny. "Every day I'm with you Hermione it's a blessing. I have never regretted a single minute of being with you. I love you and I hope we'll be together forever."  
  
"Aw how romantic can we eat now mum please" begged the twins. All of the girls/women glared at them and said, "Jeez is all you guys think bout is food?" "Yeah pretty much" they said. The girls/women shook their heads in disgust. "Hey we're only joking chill out." "Alright you two since you said please" said Mrs. Weasley "Everyone dig in"  
  
Everyone enjoyed dinner with good conversation. By the end of the meal they were so full everyone felt like their stomachs had grown 5 times bigger. After dinner they went to church and sang Christmas carols, watched the nativity drama, and lit candles. It was a peaceful and quiet way to end the evening.  
  
When they returned home they had a cup of tea and Mrs. Weasley went over the rule for the next morning. "Alright everyone, if you happen to wake up early tomorrow morning then you're allowed to empty your stockings. No opening any of the actual presents until everyone is awake and has had a chance to get to their stockings. Everyone may sleep with their partner but no fooling around. Do I make myself clear?" A few of them groaned but it was for the best.  
  
Everyone headed up to bed. Ginny and Hermione changed into their pajamas and got into bed. "Night 'Mione. Love you." "Night Gin, I love you too." They lay into each others arms holding each other and fell into a deep peaceful sleep (don't be thinking dirty thoughts they just in bed together nothing nasty you perverts. They're saving themselves for marriage).  
  
*Christmas Morning*  
  
"Come on Gin wake up, its 9:30" said Hermione. "Aye love just a few more minutes please" moaned Ginny "Love everyone else is awake they told me to come and get you or they're gonna start opening presents without you" said Hermione teasingly. This immediately grabbed Ginny's attention and she quickly got out of bed brushed her and grabbed her girlfriends hand and thundered down the stairs.  
  
"Well it's about bloody time you got up Gin. We thought you'd never wake up" said the twins sarcastically "now get your stocking so we can open our presents" "Aw, but its o much fun to keep you in suspense" teased Ginny. The twins glared at her. "But if you insist then I will" "We do insist" said the twins anxiously. "Alright fine" she said.  
  
So she grabbed her stocking and sat down. Everyone was watching anxiously but Ginny didn't notice. She emptied it out. It had candy, butter beer and a small wrapped box. She opened it and the box said was a car alarm. "Who got me this?" questioned Ginny. "I did" said Hermione "it's sort of an alarm but not a car alarm. Just open it. Ginny did and she didn't notice that Hermione got down on one knee. Ginny opened the box and there was a little black box inside. She opened it and gasped. There was a gold ring with a diamond in the middle of it and two rubies on the side.  
  
Hermione looked Ginny and the eyes and said, "Gin I know we've only been together for a year, but ever since we kissed last year under the missile toe, I've known that you're the one for me. You're the only one I desperately want to be with. I've cherished every moment that I have had together with, I've loved you forever and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. So to make a long story short Gin will you marry me?" Ginny threw her arms around Hermione and said with tears in her eyes "yes Hermione I'll marry you." She kissed her with the most passionate kiss that they had ever shared to that day.  
  
The whole room busted out with awes. And after a few seconds the twins bellowed "alright you two that's enough can we open presents now." Their girl friends slapped them. Which caused them to holler "hey what was that for?" Their girlfriends replied "for being such insensitive and insufferable gits." The whole room bursted with laughter.  
  
Everyone opened the rest of their present which left everyone with a Weasley sweater, fudge, and other holiday sweets. All of the boys/men ended up getting something that related to quiditch. All of the girls/women got something that was jewelry from their partners. Ginny got Hermione a bunch of books she'd had her eye on and Fred and George had supplied everyone with plenty of trick sweets from their shop.  
  
"So when do you two plan on getting married? Fleur asked "oh well after Ginny has graduated from Hogwarts" said Hermione. We want to have about a year long engagement so we can be married on Christmas next year." said Ginny "Well that'll be good, look forward to and have the family all together again." said Fleur  
  
"So do we have any more announcements or hidden surprised that haven't been addressed yet?" said Mrs. Weasley "Well actually" said Bill "We're expecting. Fleur is two months along the way." He smiled. "Congratulations" everyone said. Both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in tears "Our first grandchild" they choked out "god has finally answered our prayers." Everyone was very happy for Bill and Fleur. Boy was that child going to have a lot uncles (and aunts if they decided to get hitched).  
  
So the holidays ended with a very happy feeling in the air. Everyone was very disappointed that they had to leave the loving family environment that they had been at for a week but they were glad to have their privacy and their own space to back themselves. Everyone hugged and kissed each other good bye and were looking forward to the following years festivities. It was a Merry Christmas, certainly not a little once but it left everyone very happy indeed.  
  
A/N: well I hope you peoples liked it. I'll probably write a sequel next Christmas. I'll be writing more only probably not as many happy fics as this. Review please you know you wanna just press the little button in the left hand corner. I won't be writing for a while so until next time. The Phoenix 


End file.
